The invention relates to apparatus useful in shading light, particularly sunlight, from the front interior areas of conveyances or structures which have substantial windshield exposure to the sun's rays. Such conveyances may be automobiles, boats, airplanes, motor homes, or travel vans and pickup trucks.
When automobiles, boats, planes, motor homes or travel trailers are parked outside in the sunlight for an extended period of time, intense heat builds up within the automobile, boat, airplane, motor home or trailer. This is a result of the sun's rays penetrating the glass in concert with the effect of the glass in isolating the interior air of the conveyance from outside air circulation or effective ventilation. Areas of the car receiving direct sunlight particularly collect heat. The upholstery, steering wheel, or dashboard become hot to the touch and vinyl accessories may become weakened to the point of unsightly fading or physical disrepair and deterioration.
Most current automobile windshields, along with those of the other conveyances, are curved across the width of the windshield and are at a slant from the vertical from the front to the rear of the conveyance so as to lessen wind resistance.
A number of devices have been disclosed which provide some measure of relief from this effect. In particular U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396, issued to Levy, has become quite popular recently. It generally comprises variations of a series of elongated vertical rectangular sections manufactured of some opaque material, such as cardboard, and joined such that they may be horizontally opened to shield the sunlight coming through the front windshield of a car and alternately folded up for storage within the interior of the car. It is adapted with slots to accommodate the rearview mirror and rest when expanded, in a position substantially parallel with the front windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,414, issued June 1, 1982, to Surtin is an invention which comprises a fan-like device which, when opened out into a fan, substantially shields the interior of an automobile from sunlight entering the car through the windshield. When the car is to be driven, the "fan" can be closed up out of the way upon the dashboard. It is easy to alternately activate and store it. As the general shape of the fans is radial, there are necessarily gaps in the shielding of sunlight and some still penetrates into the interior of the car.
The windows of permanent structures, particularly homes and offices, are frequently equipped with various forms of blinds, comprising primarily horizontally elongated members which can be alternately tilted to adjust the amount of sunlight allowed within or raised and lowered out of the way altogether. Such blinds are, however, not practical for the personal conveyances referred to above for a number of reasons. First, the space within them is normally limited, particularly in the areas occupied by their operators. Second, the operators of such conveyances must have a clear field of vision which prohibits this sort of bulky appliance from being installed within its confines. The need for personal conveyance having protection from sunlight, however, is even more acute than that of a permanent building or structure as such conveyances normally have a rather high exposure to sunlight through windows to a relatively small interior in comparison with permanent structures or buildings.
What is needed is a shield which will completely block sunlight from coming into the car through the windshield, but which will also be easy alternately open, or activate, and close, or put out of the way. Particularly helpful would be such a shield which could be, in the dormant mode, be permanently stored in a place where its use could be easily facilitated and yet safely and securely out of the way of the operator of the conveyance. Also helpful would be such a shield which would take account of the curvature and slant of the windshield. Such a shield would also be helpful in providing privacy to the occupants of the vehicles or structures.